


I'm Not Caffeinated Enough For This

by FoxGamer429



Category: Batman - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Caffeine Addiction, Fluff and Humor, Gen, I have decided on ALL THE ANGST, More-than-implied Scriddler, Only some, Parental Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead, Scarecrow's Fear Toxin (DCU), Some angst, While writing chapter 4, actually, and they were ROOMMATES
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25135930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxGamer429/pseuds/FoxGamer429
Summary: Or: Class 1A gets teleported to Pre-Quirk era Gotham. Thankfully, this is NOT Aizawa's first rodeoAKA:I'm bored
Comments: 16
Kudos: 81





	1. The Prologue-ning

"ooooowwww, my head...."

"I'm assuming that's is the only bone you haven't broken?"

"WHERE IS EVERYBODY?!?"

"Calm down, Iida-"

"SHITTY DEK-"

"Bakubro, chill"

These where some of the sounds that Aizawa Shota-AKA Pro Hero Earasurehead- Woke to when waking up on the dark and cloudy streets of where he Assumed Gotham City, New Jersey in the year 2019/2020(no, he was NOT given the exact date)

For Context:The Teachers of classes 1A and 1B where told to pick a city from the Pre-Quirk Era to take the students to and see how they would deal in a Pre-Quirk society

Vlad chose Central as he knew that his kids where ready for a big city but didn't know how they would deal in someplace like Star or Blüdhaven

Aizaw chose Gotham

This was for multiple reasons. 1 was that he has seen how his kids are and 2 was that he had already been there multiple times. Enough to know the layout of the city, get to know the locals and have a residence.

He wasn't able to go much this year, mostly due to the fact that this had been the only time in a while that he had a full class of 20(21 if you counted Shinsou, 20 again if you subtracted The Grape) and was actually expected to teach and not hang out with his past buddy

Billionaire Playboy Philanthropist Serial Adopter Bruce Wayne

That's right! Out buddy Aizawa is friends with a past billionaire!

There friendship is long and complicated and nothing that I absolutely have to get into at the moment so let's get back to plot

"You remember why you're here?" Aizawa said in his dark, gruff voice to the class who started to kneel or sit crisscross a applesauce on the concrete sidewalk

Iida and Yaoyarozu shot their hands up "Other than these two?" He said, with the two rich kids comedicaly shooting their hands 

Todoroki quietly raised his hand, waiting to be called on. "We're here to see how we would deal in the Pre-Quirk if we where ever sent here by a quirk, right?"

"That's correct. Now, does any one else know where we are?" 

Most of them looked at each other for answers. Bakugou grumbled and then blurted out "WHERE IN GOTHAM CITY, DUMBASSES!"

"Thank you, Bakugou. Now, get up" The current class of 19(Toru was absent and they kicked Mineta out for Shinsou) looked confused. "What, where you thinking we where going to get anywhere on your butts?"

"But...where are we going?" Midorya asked

Aizawa just smirked

* * *

Bruce was not having a good day to begin with

Dick was currently in Blüdhaven, Jason was off with Roy, Tim...He didn't know where he was and Damian was...Damian

Cass was staying at the manor(for once) and Stephanie was off in her room purplizing(yes, that is a word. Someone made it up) everything. But, he was having about 20 guests in...

3

2

1-

*knock, Knock*

"Coming!" He opened the door to see roughly 20 faces. Most human, but he did see a blob of pink and a rock in there too. "Hey, Sho"

"Hey, Wayne"

* * *

The class sat down in the carpeted living room. The two adults sat in chairs and they where all waiting for the lovely butler to bring them drinks and lunch.

"Hello. You must be Class 1A" The host asked. All of them shook their heads. "Well, Class, I am Bruce Wayne. A...shall we say... _friend_ of your Teacher"

"But Aizawa-Sensei doesn't have any friends" one of the students blurted out. He had mid-leingth blonde hair with a black lightning bolt in it. Most of the class(and Bruce) stiffled a laugh, some didn't even bother to hide it and one Blue-haired boy took it as a personal offence

"Kaminari! That was rude and unnecessary! Is that how a future pro h-" He started to go on a full rant about how they didn't know their teachers private life and that is not how a hero acts and yada yada yada

"Iida" 'Iida's eyes widen a tiny bit before shutting his mouth and sitting back down (Bruce thinks that this was because of some 'Past' event between them)

"As I was saying, I am a friend of your teachers. You will be staying here in the manor for the extent of your trip. Any questions?" A girl with black hair in a large ponytail shot her hand up. Bruce pointed to her

"Are we going to be sleeping in seprete rooms or are we going to be sharing?"

"That's a great question Miss..."

"Yaoyarozu"

"Miss Yaoyarozu. Yes, you will be sharing rooms. It will be two to each room, leaving one outlier. The Outlier may either choose to make a group of three _or_ share a room with Aizawa. Any other questions?" There where no other questions "Great, I will leave you too make your decisions on who your roommate will be"

* * *

Room Arrangements cause I'm lazy:

Midorya/Todoroki

Uraraka/Tsu

Iida/Aoyama

Bakugou/Kirishima

Kaminari/Sero/Shinsou

Yaomomo/Jirou

Koda/Sato

Ojiro/Shoji

Ashido/Tokoyami

* * *

And Now...

LET THE DRAMA COMENCE!


	2. And They Where Roommates (Oh My God, they where roommates...)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shenanigans with Class 1A and the various residents of the manor

Shinso was walking down the stairs in the middle of the night. He needed coffee and he needed it STAT! 

When he got to the kitchen, he was met with...

Three other people with the same exact needs as him

He recognized Aizawa-Sensei and Wayne, but the third one was new. He looked around 19 with mid-leingth black hair. He was wearing a 5-sizes-too-big gray T-shirt and baggy sweatpants.

Shinso didn't pay the new person any attention, too focused on getting coffee to care. 

"Who are you?" Shinso asked the new person After he got his first cup and drank it(death wish, nice)

"Tim" 'Tim' answered

"Cool"

* * *

Ururaka woke up bright and early and walked down the stairs. She looked around the kitchen to notice Shinso already up and talking to someone. It wasn't Aizawa~Sensei, as he was also already there, drinking coffee as black as his soul.

She waved at the newcomer, who waved back, still sipping his coffee. Ururaka never was and never will be a coffee person, so she just went to the couch in the living room.

Ururaka was grateful(and, if she was being honest with herself, a little confused) that she didn't have to spend any money. Just by virtue of being Aizawa's class, they got to stay in this very sweet manor. It was pre-quirk America too! Which meant they could experience a time before all the Quirk vs No Quirk prejudice.

Of course, she knew that there was OTHER prejudices;such as Race, gender, sexuality, etc. But the Quirk vs No Quirk ones the bubbly brunette was really greatful to get away from.

* * *

An hour or so passed, and mostly everyone was up. They didn't have a strict bedtime; but their hosts recommended that they should go to bed at around 10:30-11:00, so most of them chose around that time.

After Ururaka, who soon figured out that she had woken at around 6:45, it was Iida who woke up next at 7:00, then Momo about 5 minutes later. Then Todoroki and Bakugou at 7:30 and 7:32 respectively. After that was Kaminari at 7:45, Sero at 7:50, Tokoyami at 8:00, and just about everyone else at 8:30.

Ururaka also learned from the person she saw in the kitchen-Tim, apearantly- that nobody is sure if Alfred-the Butler-ever actually sleeps. Their gracious butler then reminds Tim that he never really sleeps either, so it was really Alfred-1, Sleep Deprived Teenager-0.

* * *

Midorya had seen a lot during his time at UA. Villain attacks, 'Heroes' abusing their title, prejudice against people without a strong-or any- quirk. 

But nothing like this.

One of their hosts(he was sure of it;that person was not in their class) had climbed up on the chandelier and was...

Swinging from it

"Hey...um...you might want to get down from there..." He finally said, getting over the initial shock. The man on the chandelier looked over, thankfully without falling

"Hm? Oh, there's no need to worry" He smiled "I've done this countless times"

Midorya was shocked and worried. _He'd done this before????_

Not even 5 minutes after that exchange of dialogue, a loud snap was heard, and the chandelier-and the resident on it-fell to the ground. Alfred then came into the hallway and gave a loud sigh.

"That is the 7 chandelier this week, master Richard..." 

Midorya thought for a moment before trying to speak "Yes, I am aware that it is Wednesday" Midorya shut his mouth


	3. Day 1:Mealtime and 1v1 Battles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breakfast and Class vs. BatClan

It was currently Breakfast time at the manor. Most of the family that wasn't already there had come in either last night while everyone was asleep(I.E:Dick and Tim) or had barged in this morning (I.E:Jason and Kate)

The surprising thing was that Tim had also called up his YJ pals to help! Connor, Bart and Cassie where appearantly ecstatic to help "heroes from the future who where on a field trip to the present" as Class 1a was currently known as.

So now they had 3 Adults(Bruce, Alfred and Aizawa), 19 students (Class 1A-Mineta and Toru + Shinso) and 10 Modern Kids(The Batclan +Connor, Bart and Cassie)

Now let's have breakfast shall w-

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY ASSHOLE!" Thank you, Bakugou, for ruining the introduction

"-tt-, you heard me" Damian scoffed with a smirk on his face "Everyone in this class is better than you at everything. Even the one whose only power is that he can speak to animals" Koda was flustered when he was told he was better than Bakugou. Damian than turned to Koda with a scowl on his face "Don't make yourself feel better, your not any better than him"

"Damian..." Bruce warned.

Meanwhile, at the other end of the table, with people who where actually trying to eat their food, Midorya turned his head towards Dick

"Hey, are you OK? Y'know, after the whole...falling with a chandelier?" Midorya asked, super concerned

"Yeah, I'm fine. No broken bones" Dick gave a cheeky grin. He then set down his utensils and stretched out his hand "I forgot to introduce myself. Hi, I'm Dick"

"Midorya, Izuku" Midorya shook his hand

"Nice to meet'cha, Midorya"

There where introductions and fights and at least 2 times where Damian was thrown across the table and suddenly it was break

* * *

Time:10:35

Todoroki and Midorya where chilling out in their shared room. Midorya was writing in his notebook on the bed while Todoroki was reading. 

Todoroki was reading _The Wonderful Wizard of Oz_. That was not inherently important, but it was to me that you guys knew that

Just then, a slip of paper slid under the door. Midorya got up to get it

_Meet by the Grandfather Clock in the hallway at 10:45. Wait for your teacher to tell you what to do._

_Bring your hero suit_

"Well?" Midorya pointed to the clock on the wall, which currently showed that it was almost time for them to be at the Grandfather Clock. 

Todoroki nodded, and grabbed the two Suitcase's that where underneath both of their beds, handed Midorya his designated one, and they both headed out to look for the clock

* * *

When they had gotten to the clock, it looked like they where not the first-nor the last-ones there. They waited until the entire class was there before Aizawa did what he needed to do.

Aizawa went up to the clock and moved the hands-that where on the wrong time on purpose?- and moved it to 10:30 PM. 

The clock opened up, shocking most of the students and forcing them to move back in the process. 

It seemed to be a nodded door, opening up to show a set of solid rock stairs. It seemed to lead down to an over-glorriffied cave system and one could see a ginormous penny and robotic dinosour if one squinted enough

"Well?" Aizawa said bluntly "Go on, they're all waiting for you"

The students all cautiously went down one by one, Iida going first as "Duty as Class Rep" with everyone following soon after.

When they had all gotten down there, they where all met with their hosts-a few in hero costumes, others out, and Connor and Jason...they didn't know, honestly-Standing before them.

"I'm assuming you all know why you are here" Bruce Wayne said in a gruffer-than-usual voice.

If it was possible to hear crickets in a cave system,they would be having a field day right now. Absolutely no one knew why they where there and nobody even wanted to _guess._

Iida raised his hand. It wasn't like he knew the answer to the question, he was just going to infer, use context clues, and hope he gets it right.

"Most of you are in hero costumes and you told us to bring ours, meaning we will most likely be doing a team building activity"

Bruce shook his head while Dick just said "close, but not quite"

"We will be doing something close to what you did at the beginning of your school year" Tim corrected "That being testing the limits of your power. But not by actual tests, oh no" He then punched Bakugou with barely any force, causing the hot head to stumble back "By sparring"

"Get changed" Bruce commanded. It was stern, and nobody wanted to know what would happen if they disobeyed so they all went towards the changing rooms they where directed towards

When they where done changing, they each where given a specific colored card. It seemed to be very, very specific as the one who was passing out the cards kept looking through the deck to give to the right person.

When everyone was out, they where told to get into groups with the people of the same colored card as them. In the end, 9 teams where made. Those teams where:

Todoroki/Bakugou-Red Team

Yaoyarozu/Aoyama-Orange Team

Shoji/Ojiro-Yellow Team

Sato/Midorya-Green Team

Jirou/Kaminari-Blue

Tsu/Koda-Purple Team

Ashido/Uraraka-Pink Team

Sero/Iida-Grey Team

Kirishima/Tokoyami-Brown Team

With Shinso on his own as the Black team

"Alright, you are on your teams, yes?" Everyone nodded "Good. May I have the Red Team?" Bakugou and Todoroki walked onto the sparring mats, prepared to fight each other before Bruce intervened "No. You are not fighting each other"

"Then who are we fighting?" Bakugou prepared for Bruce to answer before someone else answered

**"Me"**

-Round one:Bakugou and Todoroki vs. Jason-

*FIGHT*

In short, because that was how long the battle was, Bakugou and Todoroki where knocked out instantly, mostly due to shock at not fighting each other and due to the fact that it was unknown if they could use their quirk or not, they where left powerless.

"Now, can anyone tell me what they did wrong?" Kaminari shot his hand up, actually knowing the answer for once

"Oh! Oh! They didn't expect the unexpected, weren't prepared, and..." Kaminari was thinking, a rare skill for him "Where not working together!"

"Close. There was one other thing they did wrong" Bruce urged. Yauyarozu knew it and put her hand up

"They where to focused on if they could use their quirk or not that they didn't know how to fight without it?" Age swore she could hear a "BINGO!" out of range

"That is correct. You two" Bruce pointed to the losing side of the spar "bench. Orange team, get on stage"

Yaoyarozu and Aoyama both got on the stage and stood on the same side.

-Round Two:Yaoyarozu and Aoyama vs. Kate-

*FIGHT* 

Yaoyarozu didn't have time to flip through her book and, without knowing if she could use her quirk or not, didn't want to break the rules. So, while Aoyama and the woman where fighting, she snuck up behind her and...

Hugged her

Aoyama, not knowing what to do next, used his belly button laser, which immediately made them win

"Wait" Todoroki raised his hand "we were allowed to use our quirk's this whole time?" 

Bruce just smirked

-Round Three:Shoji and Ojiro vs. Cassie-

Winner-Shoji and Ojiro

-Round Four:Sato and Midorya vs. Connor-

Winner-Connor

-Round Five:Kaminari and Jirou vs. Tim-

Winner-Tim

-Round Six:Tsuyu and Koda vs. Damian-

Winner-Damian

-Round Seven:Ashido and Uraraka vs. Stephanie-

Winner-Ashido and Uraraka

-Round Eight:Zero and Iida vs. Bart-

Winner-Sero and Iida

-Round Nine:Kirishima and Tokoyami vs. Dick-

Winner-Kirishima and Tokoyami

Now, the last battle:

-Round 10:Shinso vs Cass-

Shinso asked a simple question:

"Who are you?"

Cass didn't answer, as she didn't appear

"Where are you?"

Cass didn't answer, as she didn't appear

Shinso then fell back as a blob of black was now stepping on him

Winner-Cass

* * *

Aizawa confronted Shinso after the battle

"You where relying on your quirk" Aizawa stated "why?"

"I couldn't see her" Shinso stated simply "I was hoping...if she responded, that I could use the capture weapon and..." 

Shinso didn't need to finish, as Aizawa got the general idea of his thought process. He also figured that Shinso wasn't even using his quirk;that it just looked like that from an outsiders perspective.

Just then, the Computer at the front of the cave started to go off. It was obviously trying to work as some sort of an alarm, but none of them knew what it was for

Kaminari walked to the computer to see what it was saying.

"Scare...Crow......escaped....Arkham!" He finally said. He turned to Bruce "What does that mean?"

"Nothing good, that's for sure"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooo, cliffhanger!
> 
> Also, yea I know that I rushed through the battles, sue me. Anyways, weird Highlights from each of the fights!
> 
> -A bat flying into Damian's eye per Koda's request
> 
> -Zero trapping Bart in tape
> 
> -Midorya breaking another bone, this time, however, not because of One for All
> 
> -Tim, somehow, hacking Kaminari(don't ask how)


	4. Night 1:Battle Against A Pre-Quirk Villain

"What does that mean?" Midoriya asked Bruce "Who-or what-is Scarecrow?"

"A villain" Bruce turned to Class 1A and scanned;the costumes where two flashy. He pointed at Midoriya, Todoroki, Tokoyami, and Jirou "You four" he then pointed to Yauyarozu "and you, I need you to make gas masks"

The four he first pointed to where confused(some hid it better than Midoriya) and Momo just did what she was told, somehow managing to make one that fit Tokoyamis bird head.

She gave the gas masks to the vigilante (including the Bird one), who passed them out to the people he pointed to "you four, along with Jason and your teacher, are going to be going up against a villain from this era"

"Why do we need the gas masks?" Jirou asked

Bruce walked to the computer, pulling up a file "Scarecrow: Also known as Doctor Jonathan Crane. He has a gas that, if you breathe it in, can cause hallucinations of your deepest, darkest fears" The team's eyes wide in understanding "You can tell that, for at least two of you, that would be dangerous?" They nod in understanding

"Good" Midoriya raised his hand "yes?"

"Why us four specifically?"

"Dontcha mean five?" "Better yet, six? No, wait, seven?" Sero and Kaminari ask

"Yauyarozu will not be joining you, and yes, he should have said Six" Bruce corrected

"OK, but why us six?" Midoriya corrected himself when learned of his mistake

"You four students are the least noticeable out of the entire class" Bruce said simply while passing out the gas masks"Your teacher will be joining you in making sure you will not do something that you would regret, Jason going with you for the same reason"

"Also, because my helmet has a built in gas mask" Jason cut in, smirking as he said that. Bruce just rolled his eyes

"I...guess that makes sense" Midoriya murmered

* * *

"Hey, Jirou, I need to ask you a question" Jirou looked at Jason with confusion "will the speaker thing on your leg become an issue at all?"

"What do ya mean?" Kyoka asked, slightly confused but hiding it well

"Is it, I dunno, heavy at all?" Jason asked

"Heh, no, not really" Jirou went back to ignoring him

"That's good" Jason chuckled, putting on his helmet

* * *

The six heroes-four in training, one pro, and one vigilante-snuck into the warehouse where the supervillain was stationed. They hid in the rafters as to not be noticed. The heroes listened in on the conversation that was happening below them between the obvious henchmen and their supposed boss

The boss went quiet for a minute before turning their head towards the heroes. The future heroes started to suspect that the mystery boss was who they where after, as they where dressed head to toe in burlap and leather with strategically placed ropes. One loosely tied around their neck and one acting as a belt, poth tied in nooses

They-or should we say he-truely looked like a scarecrow

A shiver ran down Izuku's spine thinking about having to actually fight a pre-quirk villain

Let alone _this_ pre quirk villain

"Well, looks like we have company" He said in a creepily monotone voice. There was a low chuckle as 'Scarecrow' spoke again "Well, is it that time a' year again?" The Scarecrow had a barely-yet still noticeable-southern american accent. 

Aizawa dropped down, clearly expecting the others to follow, in which they did. Jason-or "Red Hood," his hero name-started to shoot at the henchmen. The-idiotic, in everyone there' opinion-henchmen where gunned down quickly, leaving the Scarecrow

The Scarecrow looked over them all again "I hate it when the bats are smart" he cursed under his breath, clearly noticing the gasmasks. Then, he started chuckling and looking down at his hand in which...

There was a gauntlet?

_with syringes attached?!?_

"I forgot about you" he said. Scarecrow then leaped at the currently defenseless Midoriya, injecting the syringes into his arm. 

" ** _Deku_**!"

_while Midoriya was still getting over the pain of five needles being driven into his arms, his vision was blurring and the warehouse he was currently standing in being replaced with the school playground of his childhood._

_He started to feel (imaginary) rocks and explosions on his back, knocking him over onto the dirt, forcing him to look at his (figmented) attacker_

_Young Kacchan?_

_"Quirkless" his young attacker and friends laughed "everyone knows Quirkless can't become heroes!"_

_"no...no...I can...I can be a hero..."_

_"Keep telling yourself that Deku" Young Kacchan sneered "but in the end, you'll only fail."_

_"No..." Izuku whimpered on the (concrete) dirt_

_The young bully then transformed into his much older mentor, whose normally obnoxious smirk quickly transformed into a disappointed scowl_

_"I shouldn't have given you One for All, if you could not have stood up to a bunch of childhood bullies"_

_"No...I'm sorry All Might...I'll...I'll be better next time...I swear..."_

_" **There won't be a 'Next Time'** "_

Todoroki growled, turning towards the supervillain "What did you do to him?"

"Only injected him with my toxin. I though it was quite obvious" Scarecrow said, probably rolling his eyes under the sack

The room grew both hotter and colder at the same time. Sparks of ember started to bounce off of Shoto, as did tiny icicles

"Icyhot! Stop!" Aizawa said, using the Bakugou-given nickname(the kid still hadn't thought of a proper hero name), running to hold the teenager back. This did lot, however, stop Todoroki from growling and thrashing to get away. Shoto eventually caved

During this, a couple of henchmen got up and carried the now unconscious Midoriya away. Jason, Tokoyami and Jirou had been kicking the already down Scarecrow (Dark Shadow had decided to help).

Eventually, someone noticed the missing student

"Hey, where's Deku?" Jirou asked

"Isn't he right..." Jason stopped kicking the down Oz character and looked to where Midoriya had been a few minutes ago "...there"

"Where is he?" Tokoyami and Dark Shadow said at the same time

Scarecrow winced "I think...Ed's...going to have a little fun with him...in a coupl'a...minutes..."

Jason sighed "Alright. Wheres your boyfriend?"

"First; he's not my boyfriend-"

"Right; husband"

Scarecrow glared "and second-" he continued, not bothering to comment on the topic of his relationship status "why would I tell you?"

"Well, if you don't wanna go back to Arkham-"

"You'll be taking me back anyways" Scarecrow stubbornly added, obviously smirking

"Yeah, but it was the message that counted"

"Of course" Scarecrow sighed "Take me back. I'm not telling you anything"

The 5 pushed him out of the warehouse in handcuffs before handing him off to the police(who, thankfully, didn't comment on the new heroes) before going back to the Bat cave and attempting to find their fellow classmate

**Author's Note:**

> Anything in particular that you want to see? I love taking suggestions!
> 
> Comments always have been and always will be appreciated!


End file.
